Suction devices are used for medical, surgical or dental use to remove foreign matter, fluid, blood, pus, mucous, polyps, bone particles, necrotic and cancerous matter and the like (all of which are hereinafter referred to as "waste matter"). Such suction devices are normally provided in two types via a suction nozzle comprising a rigid nozzle or a suction catheter comprising an elongated flexible catheter which can be inserted into the body as desired. The nozzle or catheter is normally connected to a suction source via an intermediate member which is connected by connection means to a flexible tube that is connected to the suction source, the connection means being normally in the form of a hollow spigot. In the suction nozzle the intermediate member may comprise a handle that may be integral with the probe.
In order that the suction can be controlled, a suction port may be provided in the intermediate member leading to the suction passage therethrough and the medical personnel operating the suction device, by obturating the suction port to a greater or lesser extent, can vary the suction at the tip of the probe.